


And the Weird Behavior Award Goes to...

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Evie enters Mal and herself in a Halloween costume contest. Slight problem: it's a couples' contest. And they aren't a couple.





	And the Weird Behavior Award Goes to...

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Evie bustled into her room, accidentally letting the door slam a little too roughly behind her and drawing Mal’s eyes up from her sketchbook. Reclined on Evie’s bed because Evie’s bed got better light, she raised an eyebrow as she took in the frazzled aura encompassing her best friend.  
  
“M. Hi. We may…we may have a  _slight_  problem,” Evie supposed that counted as a greeting.  
  
A tad sharper arch of the eyebrow.  
  
“We?” Mal repeated.  
  
“You and me.”  
  
“Me who’s been parked on this bed for the last half hour and nowhere near whatever mess you’ve just gotten yourself into.”  
  
Evie walked further into the room, going to her own bedside.  
  
“Yes, but as my best friend, you’re sort of also automatically my partner in crime, so…”  
  
Mal sighed heavily. Snapped her sketchbook shut.  
  
“Alright. What did you do?”  
  
“You know how the school’s going to throw that big Halloween party next week?” Evie began.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And you know how there’s going to be a costume contest?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Well, M…I sort of…entered us in it,” Evie finished with a shy little laugh.  
  
Mal didn’t get it.  
  
“…And? So?” she shrugged, unfazed.  
  
“ _So_ , funnily enough, it turns out that it’s not just a costume contest. It’s a couples’ costume contest.”  
  
Mal blanked, sitting there looking at Evie as if she’d just sprouted wings.  
  
“You and I aren’t a couple,” she very obviously noted.  
  
“Hence the slight problem I mentioned when I came in.”

Mal jumped up from her bed.  
  
“ _Slight_  problem??” she repeated in disbelief. “Evie, forgetting to clean my mother’s cage is a _slight_  problem,  _this_  is a problem. So you’re just gonna go back down there and un-enter us, yeah?”  
  
Evie crossed her arms.  
  
“And have everyone think we quit?”  
  
“That is not even remotely the issue here,” Mal deadpanned.  
  
“M, look, it’s not that big of a deal. All we have to do is dress the best, be the most creative, win, and put this thing behind us.”  
  
“Not a big deal except for the part where you’re not my  _girlfriend_ , Evie. We can’t be in a couples’ Halloween contest if we aren’t a couple.”  
  
“One, newfound goodness aside, you and I both know you’re not one to shy away from breaking the rules, and two…no one has to know we aren’t a couple.”  
  
Mal very, very,  _very_ much disliked that wicked gleam in Evie’s eyes.  
  
“Evie, this is insane,” she insisted.  
  
“Not half as insane as the first place cash prize I can use to buy a new state-of-the-art sewing machine.”  
  
So that was the catch.  
  
“You know the nasty schemes were always my territory, right?” Mal crossed her arms.  
  
“It’s not a nasty scheme, it’s legitimately earning our own money.”  
  
“Your own money.  
  
"My own money.”  
  
“That you’re lying to get.”  
  
“That  _we_  are embellishing a little to get.  Mal, please?” Evie clasped her hands together.  
  
Mal rolled her eyes. The only times in her life she’d ever been made into a sucker always seemed to involve Evie somehow.  
  
“ _Fine._  What are we going to go as?”  
  
A pause from Evie. And then a little longer one.  
  
“…You really dragged me into this and you have no idea what our costumes are going to be?” Mal demanded.  
  
“We can figure something out,” Evie easily said, settling in at the desk and taking hold of a pen and a scrap of paper. “We could dress as a famous Auradon couple!”  
  
“Because  _no one’s_ going to think of that,” Mal skeptically grumbled.  
  
“And exactly how many Auradon kids are actual fashion designers?”  
  
“…Okay, point taken.”  
  
“So, let’s brainstorm,” Evie started writing things down on the paper. “There’s Belle and Beast, Cinderella and her prince, Ariel and Eric, Aladdin and Jasmine…would suggesting Aurora and Phillip be in poor taste?”  
  
“Highly.”   
  
“Or we could be vampires, I could make  _amazing_ capes for us. Or sew  _gorgeous_  dresses and we could be our own princesses or queens.”  
  
“I’ve hit my quota on dresses for the year.”  
  
“You could be Grumpy and I could be Happy…” Evie muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes. Then, she gasped. “…I’ve got it!!”  
  
“What?” Mal asked, moving to peer over Evie’s shoulder.  
  
But Evie was already up, backtracking across the room to fetch her sketchbook from the nightstand and returning to the desk amidst a flurry of page flips. When Mal tried to peer over her shoulder again Evie was already drawing, hand moving with near-lightning speed as the gears turned in her head.  
  
“So M, I’m going to design you a new leather jacket, and let’s see…any old pairs of your fingerless gloves you don’t wear?”  
  
“There’s some with holes in them, but I still wear th—”  
  
“That works too,” Evie said right away, never taking her eyes off her sketch. “And what else could we do for you…”  
  
“We could tell me what you decided on,” Mal slyly suggested.  
  
“In a second Mal, of course,” Evie waved her off a bit with her free hand. “We’re sure to win, this is going to be the most creative couples’ costume there.”  
  
Mal leaned her hand on the back of Evie’s chair.  
  
“Don’t you need any help? I mean, if you’re doing all the designing and the sewing, what do you want me to do?” she wondered.  
  
“Good question.”  
  
Evie stopped her sketching long enough to bring back the list of now-defunct costume ideas, writing down something else along the bottom of the paper.  
  
“Can you go into Auradon City and get some of the materials for me?” Evie turned and handed the list to Mal.  
  
“Sure thing.”  
  
Evie smiled that dazzlingly brilliant smile of hers.  
  
“Thanks, Mal.”

* * *

“…You and Evie aren’t dating!!” Jay said, only briefly taking his eyes off the road to look incredulously to Mal.  
  
“Tell me something I don’t know,” Mal grumbled from the passenger seat of one of the campus cars.  
  
Carlos spoke up from the backseat.  
  
“So how are you going to win the contest if you aren’t dating?”  
  
“Because Evie’s spent entirely too much time around me, that’s how.”  
  
“You and your bad influences,” Carlos corrected.  
  
In the heart of the city Jay stopped and parked in front of the craft store Evie had grown to frequent. Together, the three of them walked inside.  
  
“But everyone knows you guys aren’t together. How does Evie think you’re going to pull this off?”  
  
“I don’t know Carlos, maybe she’ll just hold my hand a lot,” Mal answered dully, still less than thrilled to discuss Evie’s ridiculous scheme.  
  
“Maybe she’ll kiss you,” Jay snickered.  
  
If it weren’t for Mal’s newfound goodness, she would’ve punched his arm.  
  
“She’s my best friend, Jay. Not even for cash money would she mess with that.”

* * *

Mal strolled into the dorm taking a bite out of an apple she snagged from the dining room, finding Evie putting the finishing touches on the dress she was apparently going to wear.  
  
“Hey, E, here’s a wacky idea,” Mal said as she flopped across her bed. “I figure since the Halloween party is in just a few hours you could, I don’t know, tell me what our costumes are going to be?”  
  
Mal had seen the dress; she was seeing it right now, but it didn’t explain what Evie had cooked up for Halloween. It was a long and light blue evening gown, light blue at the bottom at least, for every square inch from the top to nearly halfway down the dress was absolutely covered in gemstones, which was about ninety percent of what Mal had to pick up from the craft store a few days ago. Evie had carefully and painstakingly added each and every imitation ruby, sapphire, emerald, diamond, amethyst, and opal—her creation positively glittered.  
  
Heeding Mal’s request, she stood and held up the dress so Mal could see the finished product, before hanging it on her dress rack and going to fetch something else from the closet.  
  
“Okay, this is  _yours_ ,” Evie said excitedly, taking out a jacket on a hanger.  
  
Leather, just like she had promised, and of course purple. It was like Mal’s classic jacket in the way the shoulders flared out like dragon wings, but on the elbows, around the collar, and in a long, raised ridge down the center of the back were incredible patches that looked like dragon scales; Mal had no idea how Evie had done that and was massively impressed.  
  
Evie handed the jacket over to Mal so she could have a closer look before going back to the closet and procuring the set of fingerless gloves she’d commandeered from Mal. Here too was the amazing scale pattern, crocheted in a gradient from purple to dark green.  
  
“So,” Evie clapped her hands together excitedly and beamed. “You’ve got your jacket, your gloves, and you can wear your purple leather pants with this.”  
  
“To be…?” Mal raised an eyebrow.  
  
Evie practically bounced on her feet.  
  
“You’re going to be a dragon, and I’m going to be your treasure,” she smiled proudly, going over to her gemstone dress again for emphasis.  
  
Slowly, a smile of Mal’s own crept across her face.  
  
“That is great! Only you could think of something so clever.  Evie, really, I don’t think anyone else is gonna have a more creative costume,” she said, just as proudly.  
  
“You think we’ll win?”  
  
“I know we will.”  
  
Evie’s smile gradually faded from sight, and she stepped away from the dress rack.  
  
“…Mal, I…I actually have something to tell you,” she quietly said, ducking her eyes down.  
  
Mal frowned.  
  
“What, E?”  
  
Evie went over to her bed and sat down, gesturing for Mal to come sit beside her, which she did.  
  
“E, what is it?” Mal asked again, concerned about the sudden worry on her best friend’s face.  
  
Evie gathered her thoughts for a moment, still avoiding Mal’s eyes.  
  
“Mal, I…M, I lied to you,” she shyly started. “The costume contest? …The first prize isn’t money.  It’s an excused day of classes for a date at the Enchanted Lake.”  
  
Mal smirked.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“…I really thought about telling you this for a long time now, but I had no idea how. Plus, M, you are my  _best_  friend, and I would never want to do anything to ruin that, but…I like you, Mal. A lot. And when I saw that couples’ costume contest and the first prize, I thought that…you knew???”  
  
Evie’s eyes went wide, Mal’s words finally catching up to her.  
  
“That you weren’t going to be buying a new sewing machine with your non-existent money? Yeah,” Mal laughed.  
  
“How long have you—??”  
  
“Since I casually mentioned a cash prize to the boys when we were shopping and they just so happened to correct me on the real prize,” Mal smugly said.  
  
“They…told you,” Evie repeated, distractedly. “…Mal, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I dragged you into this costume thing and I’m so sorry that I lied to you about it, but I was just  _so_  scared to tell you the truth, and I—”  
  
Without a word, Mal leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, very effectively shutting her up.   
  
“E, I’ve known the truth for a whole week now and didn’t say a word. Does it really look like I’m complaining?”  
  
Evie didn’t say anything to that, she couldn’t. Her lips just parted slightly in a failed attempt at a gasp.  
  
“Then…you…” she murmured when she finally got her voice back.  
  
“Think we should change into our costumes, own that contest, and win our day at the Enchanted Lake? …Yeah, E. I do.”  
  
Evie’s face lit up once more, and with wonderfully renewed confidence, she returned Mal’s kiss.  
  
“Happy Halloween, dragon.”  
  
“Happy Halloween, my treasure.”


End file.
